Drops of Rain
by Ratt-San
Summary: HeimLoki. After the end of Loki Ragnarok, Loki thinks back on his mistakes and his last sight of Heimdall, until the Guardian turns up on his front-door. SHOUNEN-AI


27 March. 2004

DROPS OF RAIN

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or it's characters I just use them for my own pleasure._

_WARNING: This ficlet contains light SHOUNEN-AI, Boy/Boy stuff. Don't like, please don't read, unless truly interested._

Loki watched the tiny droplets of rain as they rushed to meet the ground, kissing upon wide puddles and slipping from the soft green leaves and cold flat windowpanes. A deep heaviness suppressed him and his traitorous mind flipped back through the pages of his memory, thinking subconsciously of other days when the sky was not the only one left to cry. His mind finally settled on one image not to long ago. Heimdall. The look in his newly recovered eye as he fell away, the animosity as that eye once again lost its sight. Those outstretched fingers... The door creaked open, "Here, Loki-sama."

He smiled sweetly, "Arigato, Yamino-kun." He took a sip of tea, smiling at the gentle mix of flavor, but his thoughts were again brought to the window and the gray world beyond. The snake sensed his father's depression, but knew no way to relieve it and instead left the room quietly. Heimdall. Loki had not seen him since Mayura was kidnapped. _Do you still plan to kill me?_ Even now, without a reason would the Gatekeeper finish his mission? No. That was something Heimdall would never do. Odin had betrayed him. He looked down into the brown pit of tea, _just like me._

Mayura, he suddenly wondered where she was, what she was doing. She was one of the many reasons he had stayed in this world. One of many...Was she off searching for mysterious things? He smiled a little. Loki wasn't sure what he felt for her, it wasn't love at least not in the sense of passion and marriage. She was more like a daughter or a close friend. No, she was a friend, but a daughter? Perhaps he could do well by her, like he was never able to do for Hel. His eyes saddened somewhat. A gray world of dead flowers, it was very similar to a gray, rainy day. The dark clouds, the heavy sorrow. At least she was given some happiness in the end.

With a sigh the boy pushed himself up from the hard wooden chair and stepped to the window, pressing one palm against the cold surface, the other crossed over his back. So many mistakes, was this what Odin had meant? Or was it all a lie, a trick to make him feel guilty? The flicker of movement caught his eye. There in the rain was a figure, thoroughly drenched, long hair stuck against pale skin. Heimdall. Before he could think he was heading down the steps and out the door into the evil droplets of his greatest weakness.

For a time they stood, green eyes to one red, the rain soaking through their cloth protection. "Heimdall," a hollow sound through cold, weighted air. They held each other's gaze a moment longer in silence. "Loki." Gathering up his courage Heimdall took a step closer. "Your no longer my enemy Loki, at least not the way Odin wants you to be." There were no words for the trickster god to say. Fire flickered in that scarlet stare, "but don't think that means we're friends or anything!" A smile flickered across his lips. _Rivals?_ "Humph." Loki stepped closer till they were a mere foot apart. His voice was a hushed whisper, meant only for those keen ears. "You were never my enemy Heimdall." The other's eyes widened a bit, speechless against the soft, emotional eyes of his former target. He turned away, a blush creeping along his skin. "Humph." Loki just smiled wider. "But I still have to get back at you for kissing Myaura." 

Heimdall began to grin turning his head back up, the blush forgotten as the two fell into their old rhythm. "So ho-" Lips pressed against his, forceful, gentle, sweet, but brief and then he was staring with confusion into mischievous emerald. Loki turned, walking back to the mansion. 

"Tea?"

~Ratt-san~

End Notes: _Hmmm.This is my first Matantei Loki Ragnarok ficlet, but I know there will be more and most will be Heimdall/Loki pairing, since that is my favorite. Hey I might change my style and even end up writing a Mayura/Freyr! (I like her best with wonderful Freyr)._


End file.
